Well that was unexpected
by MeReGrE3n
Summary: ..Its that The Cullen’s were leaving. But Jacob was not because Nessie broke the imprint. Why? Because she chose Seth./ First fic wanted to make this blackwater but if liked will continue mostly J/L S/R rated T for some cussing.


Authors notes: Hi there this is my first fan fic. I really want to make this a Blackwater fic but we'll see how we go. Read and review. tell me what you think, should i carry on

* * *

Prologue

I honestly did not know what _the fuck_ my brother was talking about.

"...furry blue watermelons...Nessie...shit" Seth was mumbling incoherently. _Huh?_ I thought, _what does the Nessie have to do with blue furry watermelons? What do watermelons have to do with anything?! ?_ He hadn't noticed I was there_. _I swear he spends too much time with those idiots we call "pack brothers"

"_How do you get watermelons to be blue and furry anyway? Leave them in the sun? Dye them blue?"_

_**"Nah probably wouldn't work for me"**_

_"Why?" _

_**"Cause I'm always fucking up somehow that's why."**_

_"Aww don't say that."_

_**"Why not you know it's..."**_**Oh god**. I'm talking to myself again . Or is it thinking to myself, either way I'm losing my mind. See, this is what happens when you spend most of your time running around as a wolf with four immature guys in your head. Your gonna snap eventually.

"_Leah Clearwater we hardly knew ye."_

_**"Aargh"**_I snapped mentally.

_**"Shut the fuck up"**_

Seth came home from the Cullens about 10 minutes ago looking stressed and muttering curses and something about Nessie. It was strange seeing him like this. I mean, nothing ever bothers the kid,he likes everything and everyone. He's really close with Nessie, I don't understand what has him so worked up, and it's scaring me.

That kind of bugs me sometimes that he was always so optimistic and has stayed that way, but I'm still as bitchy as ever. I hope he didn't get in a fight with the Loch-Ness. Now don't get me wrong I don't hate Renesmee. She's a good kid, really smart too, I just think her mother is an idiot, and her naming skills suck. Nessie doesn't mind the nicknames I give her. But Bella does so mostly I do it on purpose.

Hey can you blame me she nearly killed my brother. After Bella found out that Jacob had imprinted on Ness she threw a fit saying that she's only held her daughter once and he's already stake his "wolfy claim" on her. I personally don't like imprinting, I like having my choices very much thank you. He tried to explain that it wasn't like that, that he was only what Nessie wanted him to be, (which is a friend/brother, he still is.) but she didn't listen and lunged at him, ready to kill. And Seth, being the loyal puppy that he is jumped between the both of them to protect his Alpha. She broke a few of his bones but he forgave her straight away. Weirdo. Yeah I tolerate her but I still don't like her. She hurt Jacob one too many times.

Couple of years after **that** fiasco, and the almost-not-quite-war, Seth and Nessie became really good friendsI mean I know Jake imprinted and all that but she still has the choice. That's another thing I admired about the girl, she wants to have choices. She's an adult and wants to choose her path in life (or in her case eternity). I know Jake still thinks of her as his little sister, even though she's fully grown and stopped aging. I selfishly hope it stays that way. It's not that I'm in love with him or anything, right? Right. At least I don't think I am. Anyway Jacob and I became closer as well. He is my best friend and I am his, and even though we mostly fight, we know we can come to each other for anything.

We were hanging out the yesterday in his garage and I could tell there was something was bothering him. He was still smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I even tried starting a fight with him, threw a few insults but he wouldn't bite back. There was definitely something wrong with him. I asked him about it and he said Renesmee had been acting weird lately, and that she needed to tell him something the next he came over.

"_Hmmm..." _Wanda mused.

_**"Hmmm what"** _I asked, already annoyed with her.

_"Hasn't Seth been acting really weird lately"_

_**"Actually" **_come to think of it.

_**"You're right he didn't even eat dinner last night. And Mom had made his favourite." **_Maybe that's got something to do with Nessie. Maybe they had a fight.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked him, trying to sound casual so he won't freak out any more. He finally noticed I was in the room. I think my attempt at keeping it casual backfired. He got worse.

Now he was talking so fast and loud that he was starting to hyperventilate. I thought it was quite entertaining how my baby brother was flapping his arms around like a crazy person. Apparently the voice inside my head thought so too. _"He looks like kind of fish/squirrel/bird hybrid thing on crack."_ She said laughing humorously. Yes, it's a she and I've named her...Wanda? Close being the good sister that I am and seeing as how his face was starting to go purple, I decided to stop him before he killed himself from oxygen deprivation.

"...years y'know?..actually break...." he babbled.

"Seth." I said, trying to get his attention. It wasn't working.

"...I ...I....mean, I...I thought....Oh man..."

"Seth!" I spoke a little louder. The dork still wasn't listening.

"...oh no...Jacob...leave..."

"**SETH MASON CLEARWATER CALM DOWN SO I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE SAYING! BREATHE DAMMIT BREATHE!!!**

He looked at me sheepishly and took two big breaths then sighed

"Sorry Lee." He said a lot quieter and calmer.

"It's okay Seth. Just tell me what's wrong?" He looked at me, his warm brown eyes though nervous, silently pleading for something. What? I don't know. He sighed again.

"Okay Lee. Just promise me you won't freak okay?" I nodded silently.

_"This should be good." _muttered Wanda. I ignored her as Seth went into his story. By the time he finished I could hear someone knocking very loudly at the front door, and Seth was begging me to say something, trying to get me to understand.

I couldn't move. I was too shocked by the information he just told me I thought I heard him say that The Cullen's were leaving. I knew they were gonna leave eventually and I knew they had to take Jacob with them, because of the imprint. I had accepted that, I didn't like it but I got over it. But that's not what got my attention. It's that The Cullen's were leaving...

But Jacob was not... because Nessie broke the imprint. Why? It wasn't because she didn't want to be connected to Jacob, no she loved Jake, and she'd always love him. He was her brother, her protector. No she did it because she _**chose**_ to do it, because she wanted a _**choice**_. She did it because she wanted to _**choose**_ her love. She did it because she had already _**chosen**_ her love.

She did it because she chose Seth.

They were leaving but Jacob wasn't going with them, Seth was.

I wasn't worried about Seth he was an adult, 21 years old to be exact. He could take care of himself. He was moving out soon anyway.

In my disbelieving state I heard the door smash open, and loud male voices shouting, threatening, and through all of this, a thought floated through my head. _"Well that was unexpected."_


End file.
